digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Tamers Rewrite:Act 02
Fan:Digimon Tamers Rewrite Narrator: Takato Matsuda was just an normal boy who loved Digimon & had a normal boring life. But things change when he came across a mysterious blue card. It turned his card reader into a mysterious D-Ark that scanned in all this cool info about Guilmon, a digimon Takato had made up. But things get even weirder, when a voice speaks him in his dream. Then he saw a girl & her Digimon fighting a Devidramon. The next morning his digi-egg hatched & there was no sign of Guilmon. But his D-Ark led Takato right to him. Looks like Takato's got a lot to learn about being a Digimon Tamer. The Digimon he created, Guilmon, emerged into the human world... **** Act-2: Digimon Battle! The Unbeatable Girl's Challenge **** (Matsuda Bakery, Takato peeks through a door he opened slightly.) Takato: I'm home! Takato's dad: Welcome back! Late, aren't you? Mrs Matusda: Dinner's almost ready. Takato: Uh, great! slips Guilmon past the kitchen door in a cardboard box, as his dad turns back. Mr Matsuda: What's that, Takato? Takato: Uh...What's what? Mr Matsuda: That box you've got. Takato: Oh, the box. It...It's just... a box! You know, to hold things. Uh...yeah. Mr Matsuda: Hmm. Mrs Matsuda: Don't be dragging any more strange stuff up there Takato. You know I'll just end up throwing it out again later. Takato: Okay! to Guilmon You have to stop moving whle your'e under the box! Guilmon: Gui-Lu! (Takato strains to lift the box.) Mr Matsuda: Takato? Need a hand there son? Takato: It's okay. I've got it. box goes upstairs, knocking Takato over with a yell. He runs upstairs. Mr Matsuda: Hmm... Takato's bedroom, Guilmon runs around a bit. Takato: Hey! Don't do that, Guilmon. Guilmon: Guilu? Takato: Listen Guilmon. You've gotta stay out of trouble. You can't keep blasting things and knocking stuff over. I mean, If everyone sees you, they would freaked! So, please listen to me, do you understand Guilmon? Guilmon: Guilmon? Guilu! Takato: Right! And I'm Takato! Guilmon: Takatomon! Takato: I'm not a digimon. Ta-Ka-To. Guiilmon: Ta-Ka-To-Mon? Takato: Ahhh! No, I'm not a Digimon,. I'm a human being. How can I expain this? Let's see now. Hmm... That's it! I've got just the thing! Wait. looks around & found a pair of goggles & puts them on Takato: See Guilmon? A digimon tamer! Guilmon: Ta-Mer, Guilu! view of Tokyo's Goverment Building during sunset. inside, in a classified location Blond: Sir, there's another one trying to bio-emerge, but not alone. Redhead: Initiating tracking sequence. Computer is acquiring a lock on the target. Blond: Stand by. The data stream is congested. We may not get a visual. Redhead: I've never seen anything like it. It's trying to BioEmerge. I don't know what it's bringing along, but can'tbe anything good. man whose face we cannot see is toying with a cigarette lighter. Mystery Man: Send a tracer...I want to now where that WildOne will appear at. Redhead: Bringing a tracer online. Relaying visual. shadowy mass appears. Mystery Man: Why do they keep coming? the park, in the evening Woman: The stars are beautiful tonight! Man: Not as beautiful as you. Woman: Oh, you. digital field is in the background Woman: Hey, what's that? Man: Hmm? Um, the northern lights? Woman: But we're no where near the Arctic. Man: Okay, maybe someone's blowing something up. girl from Takato's dream noticed it too, as she was in her room. Girl{Thought}: Another one's coming through. Another battle to win... a classified location... Redhead: Unbelievable. Oh! Sir, it destoryed the tracer & has complete Bio-Emergence! werid cloud appears in the nightsky as a casket drops to the top of a skyscaper. It opens, filling the air with the smell of brimstone as a hand emerges. Down below, the girl just arrived. Everything seemed quiet, a small creature shows up before her. Analyzer{Woman's voice}: Vilemon's a Imp Digimon, this demon can cause nightmares with his Nightmare Shocker. His size is decieving... Girl: This is it? Where's the sport in that? Walk all over him...Renamon. Fox Digimon, Renamon, appears from the sky & land in front of Vilemon. She turns her head towards the girl. Renamon: A pleasure... flies at her, but Renamon dodges. Vilemon tried again, only for Renamon to doge again Renamon: Missed again! Vilemon: Nightmare Shocker! Renamon: Whoops! Oh, so close! strikes & misses Renamon: He's not losing strength, Girl: Yeah, this is boring. Let's see, which one? The boost card! This will increase your power 3-fold! Execute! Card Scan! Hyperchip Activate! attacks, knocking Vilemon into a building. The Vilemon screams, causing serveral more Vilemon to appear in a instant. Meanwhile, at the bakery, Guilmon is awake & growls out the window. Takato walks up. Takato: Hey, what's wrong boy? Guilmon? opens the curtains. Takato: There's nothing there. Uh...huh? still growled. Back at the fight, Renamon looks back over her shoulder. Behind her is a large group of Vilemon. In fact, they are all around Renamon, hundreds of them & came at her in full strength, jumping through the air at her. She skilfully knocks some of them down, jumping into the air & landing onto the steps of a building, looking out over the Vilemon, who it seems all turn & follow her every move. They are everywhere, even crawling on the statues beside the building. She turns towards the girl, who watched. Girl: Renamon. I'm going to be very vexed & unforgiving if you dare lose. Renamon: I know. But that will not happen. Watch this! jumps nimbly up to the wall & begins to run straight up it, followed by the Vilemon. Renamon runs up the vertical wall of the building. She kills the Vilemon ahead of her as she runs, & the pursuers are joined by ever more as more Vilemon came from behind. She makes to the top & leaps to the air. Renamon: Diamond Storm! Vilemon yell in pain & vaporize. Girl: That's more like it, Renamon. Not even champion level Digimon can stand in our way anymore. Now, download their data...All of it! absorbs all the data the Vilemon were reduced to, screaming as she does. Ruki only smiled Girli: Even if you can't managed to digivolve, no other Digimon's power can be compare to your's. We can't lose! Become stronger, Renamon. So next time, you'll win...without my help. the building stands a human-like figure with a lone cape & formal suit of nobilty. As his short blond hair blows in the wind, but his face is shadowed ony his blood-red lips re shown with the hint of a smile. Figure: This one shows promise.... and Mr Matsuda sets up a sign. Takato sneaks down the stairs, & looks around for his parents. He slips into the bakery, puts on his shoes, & sneaks into the bakery kitchen. Mrs Matsuda: Takato! Takato (muffled): Hmm? Mrs Matsuda: What did you intyend to do once you found a cat & brought it home? swallows the bread roll Takato: It's not a pet! It's something a nice old lady gave it to me, there's nothing wrong with that, right? Mrs Matsuda: I see.... Mrs. Matsuda: I just want to remind you we can't have any pets. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but if you're keeping animal, take it back! Are you listening? Takato? Takato: gasp Mrs Matsuda: Whatever animal you have up in your room, you're just going to have to take it back, okay? Takato: W-what are you talking about? "An "animal!". We can talk later, I'm taking off! Matsuda: sighs Takato: (quietly): Guilmon, it's all clear. Come down here! jumps down & lands on Takato, who yells. Guilmon: Takatomon! Takato: Geez, Guilmon. "Down here," not "On me." Guilmon: Mon~! Takato: Man! You're heavy! in a ally, in a cardboard box. Takato: Yes, it's done. Well it's not pretty, but it should do. Now Guilmon, since you can't stay at home, you're gonna have to stay here while I go to school, okay? Guilmon: Gui-lu? Takato: I can't stay with you all the time. Got it? I'll come back later, so please be good. We'll play when I get back. Takato: I can't take you to school,but when I get home, the two of us can play all afternoon, okay? So stay in that box. Oh... Guilmon: Play! Gui-lu! Takato: Aw, I wish I could. If you get hungry, eat these. drops a lot of bread for Guilmon, who makes curious noises. Takato: Huh? Oh yeah... a bread This is food. You eat it. Understand? eats some Takato: Now you try. Guilmon: Guilu! bread Guilmon: Food, Guilu!~ Takato: Now stay here and be quiet, & I'll see you soon. eats more bread Guilmon: Food! Food! now realizes Takato is gone. Guilmon: Takatomon? noises and a howl Gui-luuuu... Dino thing Kenta: Um...Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon! Hirokazu: That's the best you can do? I'll DNA Digivolve my Exveemon & Stingmon to make Paildramon! Kenta: Um... Um...Here's a High-Speed Card! Hirokazu: Too bad for you! I've got a System Crash card, making your card ineffective. You lose. Kenta: Awe! I'm done! Hirokazu: Ha ha, I'm too much for you! But if you want to play again, I'd be happy to beat you! Takato: Hi guys! Hirokazu: Oh, it's Takato... Kai: Dude, where were you? Kenta: Yeah, you're late. Takato: Sorry. You wouldn't believe what I've been through today. Hirokazu: What's with the goggles? Takato: Cool, huh? I'm gonna be...A Digimon Tamer! Hirokazu: "Digimon Tamer..." Why not we have a match, then! Let's go! Kai: I don't think we have time. Don't we got gym class today. Kenta: sigh Who wants to sweat this early in the day? Takato: Then I have to check something. So it isn't there anymore...that blue card. Takato: I'm just gonna put these cards away. Kenta: Yeah, okay. trio leave the hideout. opens his card box Takato: Nothing! I thought I could find that Bluie Card here... Hirokazu: Takato! Come on! Some time before we turn fifty would be nice. Kai: You don't want to be late, dude Takato: Okay, okay! I'm coming! Kenta: Hi ho! Takato{thought}: Did it just disappear back to where it came from? Hirokazu: Hey! Wait are you waiting for? You growin' roots? gets out & follows the guys, unaware of a cardboard box. Guilmon: Takatomon.... **** BREAK **** Shinjuku Elementary, at the gym area Ms. Asji: Okay, Next! Let's go! whistle runs and long jumps Takato So how'd I...do? Huh? Juri: Just over 3 metres and 40 cm. Takato: All right! Yah, I beat my record! Hirokazu: Don't get too excited there, Chumley, I still beat you. Takato: But Hirokazu, you have- huh? Ms Asaji: Yeah, yeah, next one up! the background, a cardboard box steps into view, making Takato jump. Takato: It can't be.... Guilmon: Takatomon? the hallway, the principal Principal: to self Good morning, Cardboard Box! Having fun I see. Hmm? Shouldn't you be in class? Guilmon: Mon! Principal: Why are you hiding? Guilmon: Hiding? Principal: Hm. What's your name? Guilmon: Guilmon. What's your name? Guilu? Principal: Well, my friends... Hey! I am the principal, Mr. Kurosawa. That is all you need to know. Now, what are you doing in the hall? Guilmon: Play! Takatomon! Mr, Kurosawa: Play? You...shouldn't be playing. It's time for class now. And just what's with this box, anyway? box and struggles Take it off! Guilmon: No! Takatomon said stay *in* box. Mr. Kurosawa: Takatomon? I don't know who that is, but in this place, you when you're at school, you obey the principal. So when I say "Take off the box," you take off the box! Understand? thinks about this for a moment Guilmon: Guilmon understand! releases the box, making Mr. Kurosawa fall backward. Mr. Kurosawa: Whoa! Guilmon: Can Mr. Kurosawa play with Guilmon? Kurosawa is frightened. Guilmon: Won't you play with Guilmon? Kurosawa crawls away & pushes the fire-alarm button. Mr. Kurosawa: Someone help! It's a monster! sniffs the air and looks out the window toward the kitchen. Guilmon: Nya? Takatomon! school alarm is sounding at Gym Class. Ms. Asji: Huh? Uh... You kids stay here. I'll see what's going on. Hirokazu: What's this? Is that for real? Kenta: Can't be... Kai: When at least we're out already. Juri: Hey Takato! Are you okay? Takato: Yeah, but... I gotta go. Hirokazu: Whoa! What's with him? Kai: He must had too much sugar. the Hallway, there is now a large crowd of kids & teachers in the hall. Mr. Kurosawa: Listen. I'm telling you I saw this thing with my own eye! We've got to call out Animal Control or something! Mr. Mori: A talking dinosaur? Girl Student: Guess what? I think the Principal's finally gone senile! Girl Student-2: Well, I've always suspected he's the type to cause a rukus... boy from the prvious episode was overhearing the disscussion. At the same time, Takato runs up a stairwell and down the hall towards the commotion. Boy Student: He sa it was a some kind of monster. As if! Takato: A... mon... ster? Boy student: Maybe but it would be cool if there was a dinosaur in the school! Takato: Please don't be Guilmon! Please don't be Guilmon! Please don't be Guilmon! Please don't be... Ah! the cardboard box Guilmon! Takato{Thought}: Where could he have gone? I've got to find him! turns & runs away, while the boy watched with interest. Outside the school Faculty Woman: How did this happen? All the roll had been taken. perks p and runs ahead to the kitchen. Faculty Woman-2: We might not be able to serve today. Faculty: But it took all day to bake that those! Faculty: Anyway, let's try to remake it all, we might still have time to serve. Takato: Guilmon... what should I do...? My Guilmon. Takato: It's Guilmon, all right. No one else would eat all that bread. Ugh. Guilmon... why did you come to school? Everybody's gonna find out about you and you'll be taken away from me for sure. starts walking back. Takato: Guilmon. Why'd you have to run away? ????: "Guilmon?" Takato: Hm? Uh... was the boy who saw Takato. Boy: You said "Guilmon. He's a Digimon, right? Takato: I... Boy: Why don't you check the roof. boy left, with Takato speechless. Takato: What's your name? Boy: It's Jenrya Li. Jenrya's advise, he runs out onto the roof Takato: Huh? sees Guilmon looking up at the sky. Guilmon gets excited to see Takato. He starts running for him. Takato followed pursuit. Takato: Aw...Guilmon? Guilmon: Takatomon! jumps onto Takato, knocking him backwards with a yell. Takato: Guilmon! Guilmon: Takatomon! Takato: Guilmon. Guilmon: Takatomon? Takatomon's eyes leaking, Guilu. Why? Takato: Just listen...I can't help it. Everbody's looking for you. You've gotta try harder to stay out of trouble. Let's go home. Guilmon: Takatomon...play with Guilmon? Takato: Yeah! Shinjuku Park Takato: I thought it was here somewhere... Guilmon: What, Takato? Takatomon: This seemed like a good choice...Now where is it? Guilmon: Takatomon? Takato: I have to find a place where you won't be found. This is a place not too many people go to. is attacked by Renamon Takato: Hey! Girl{Voice}: What a lousy fighter. But a fight's a fight. Renamon, walk all over him. Takato: Wha? {Thought} That girl... Takato: Hey I don't want to fight! Girl: My name's is Ruki Makino & I say it's time to. So calm up & back down! This is a Digimon Duel to the finish! Takato: I saw you in my dream, no way it can't be Ruki: So you're a lousy tamer and you're weird. Now am-scray unless you think your Digimon has what it takes, little boy. Takato: I am not a lousy tamer, & what do you mean little boy...Guilmon is a little young that's all. Ruki: Like Tamer, like Digimon, come on, he's at least a rookie right? Takato: Um...Uh...well Yeah, well at least Ithink so, that's what I was going for. You know I've never done this before. tries to check up Guilmon on her D-Ark, but no sucess. Ruki{thought}: Strange, it doesn't it have any data on this Digimon....But I guess it doesn't matter in a few moments. jumps on Guilmon and they roll around, Guilmon biting Renamon's right arm. Takato: Guilmon please. Guilmon: Takatomon? punches Guilmon away, with Takato running to see if he's all right. Ruki: Now's your chance Renamon, finish him off. paused to see Takato trying to protect Guilmon. Ruki: What's wrong with you? You got your order! jumps ready for attack...However Jenrya: (off screen) Stop it! lands as both kids gasp, while Jenrya shows up. Takato: Mr. Li! Jenrya: That's my dad's name. Call me Jen, Okay? Takato: Thanks, Jen. Jenrya: And as for you. What were you & your Digimon fighting for anyway? Ruki: Isn't it obvious? What else are Digimon supposed to do? Jenrya: Anything they want. They're not fighting machines & they're not our slaves or pets either. They just want to do the same sort of things we do, you know?" Ruki: Well, Renamon wants to fight. So do I for that matter. walks off, Renamon fades away. Takato: Man, that girl's harsh. TO BE CONTINUED... **** Next Time... Fight or Flee. What all Digimon live for? Category:Fan fiction